Singing Angels
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: It was a simple undercover case. But when all goes wrong will Gibbs be able to find his agent in time or will the singing angels perform a special appearance? Will Tony be found? Or more to the point will Tony find himself? No pairings!
1. Performers

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**My F4 character, Lena, in "Back Add One" gave me a little idea for this fic**

The small crowd clapped encouragingly as a petite woman with shoulder length red curly hair walked up. She smiled as at the crowd before she nodded to the middle aged man at the piano. His fingers flew across the piano as the notes soared through the air. The woman opened her mouth as she began to sing into the microphone.

"When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart

And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy so was I  
When she loved me

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me"

Several people in the crowd sighed and awed as the woman continued her song. The room was filled with couples. Most of the men were in uniform where the women were wearing their expensive dresses. But also there were some men who wore slick tuxs, sitting at different tables.

"Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart  
When she loved me..." The room erupted in applause as the couple finished.

"Great job Nancy." The piano man said to her as they walked off the stage.

"Thanks." Nancy smiled back. As they made it to their small dressing rooms, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"You two make quite a pair." Came a cold voice. The two turned around to find a man wearing a tux, pointing a gun right at Nancy's head. She opened her mouth to scream.

"Not a sound. You two will do just fine. Come on. We're going for a trip." The man said. The three began walking slowly before there was a loud bellow.

"NCIS! Drop your weapon!" yelled a man. The man in the tux smiled before three shots rang out.

**A/N: YEP IM BACK YAY! OK NEED REVIEWS**


	2. The New Cool Probie

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

"Hey Probie your not going to be the only Probie anymore!" Tony walked into the crime scene saying.

"What?!" McGee looked up from his camera saying.

"We're getting a newbie today." Tony slowly said.

"How exactly did you find out this information Tony?" Ziva questioned suspiciously.

"I…" Tony began before Gibbs walked in.

"What do we got?!" He growled before taking a sip of his coffee.

"There was a Benefit Event for all services last night. Right after a performance people reported hearing shots. Came back here to find NCIS Agent McClane." McGee informed before Tony began laughing.

"Are you serious?! Is his name John too?!" Tony laughed.

"Actually no, it's Sheldon." McGee stared.

Gibbs slapped him hard on the back of the head.

"DiNozzo!"  
"Ahem…sorry boss…it's just," Tony mumbled. "Die Hard, Bruce Willis played a…"

"Get back to work." Gibbs growled before walking away.

"Right boss."

"Explain to me McGee, how can one "die hard"? You're dead!" Ziva asked.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo held his face down at his desk. Eyeing McGee slightly he lined up small paper balls before flicking them quickly at the Probie sitting at his desk. McGee jumped as about two paper balls went into his ear. 

"Tony!" McGee moaned as Tony continued to flick the balls of paper. "Would you stop?!"

Tony tensed up as he felt a sharp slap on the back of his head.

"DiNozzo, pick up the paper balls." Gibbs sighed as he walked in.

"Sorry boss." Tony grumbled as he went to hide the rest of his paper balls. Ziva sent an amused smirk as he went over to McGee's desk picking up the rest. The entire team looked up at the sound of someone clearing their voice.

"Agent Gibbs," the woman requested as Gibbs grabbed his coffee and made his way up the stairs and followed the woman.

"Wonder what the Director wanted?" McGee said aloud.

"Don't you know McGeek? They are going up to make passionate love to each other. Then will come down here and announce that they are running to Vegas and going to get married and soon we'll have little mini-Gibbs running around here..." Tony began but Ziva interrupted him.

"Tony, you watch too many movies." Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "Did one of your girlfriends make you watch one of those chicken flicks?"

"It's chick flicks."

"Yes, that is what I said."

"No you said, chicken, not chick."  
"So they're movies for children?"

"No."

"Well, why call them chick flicks? Seeing as how a chick is a baby chicken, yes?!"

"Because girls, watch them. Thus placing the movie in the category of a chick flick."

"This must be why I don't watch movies. This language makes no sense."

Shortly after their long debate, Gibbs, the Director and a young woman walked down the stairs. The young woman had long chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were a deep blue that gave you the impression you were swimming in them. But if looked closely you could see something else. They looked almost sad, and as if holding several secrets in them. Her expression gave the look of innocence but yet didn't hide the edge in her attitude: like a strong willed, toughness. _And_ she was really young. _Really _young. No older than twenty three or twenty four.

"Everyone, this is Special Agent Maxine Kahill, the newest member of this team." Director Sheppard announced. "Agent Kahill, this is Special Agents DiNozzo, David, and McGee."  
"Thank you Director." The young woman said. With that the Director walked back up the stairs and into her office.

"Hey new Probie, I'm Tony." Tony waved.

"McGee." Gibbs bellowed as he moved to his desk.

"Yeah boss?!"

"Take her to meet Abby and Ducky."

"Sure boss."

"Wow." Tony watched as the two left.

"Careful DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

"Yeah I know boss. Rule number 12 got it."

"Not only that but she could kick your ass. Tell those two when they get back that it's lunch time. Be back in one hour and then get back to the case." Gibbs added as he gathered his things before making his way to the elevator. "Don't you have some work to do DiNozzo?!"

Tony grimaced as he looked at the tall stack of papers. He looked up to see Ziva gapping at him. "What?!"

"You were actually telling the truth."  
"About what?!"

"About that Maxine girl."

"Yeah, why does everyone seemed surprise when I tell the truth?!" Tony moaned defensively.

"Please, you're like the boy who cried goat."

"Wolf, Ziva, the boy who cried wolf!"

"Hi, I'm Tim…or McGee." McGee greeted outstretching his hand. Agent Kahill stared at it, as if trying to decide if it was a trick of somesort, before shaking it.

"Max." She merely replied.

"Back there was Ziva and Tony. Watch out for him. He finds humor in picking on Probies." McGee explained.

"How nice." Max sarcastically mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Abby?" McGee walked into a small lab. At the sound of her name a Goth girl turned around in her stool, away from her computer. In her hand was a large cup that read Caff Pow. Her long ponytails bouncing around.

"Hey McGee, what's up?!" She smiled.

"Um…This is Max Kahill, she's new." Abby sighed as she hopped of the stool and embraced the young girl in a tight squeeze.

"Welcome." She said.

"Um…Hi." Max mumbled as she stared at McGee.

No sooner had Gibbs left; Tony began looking through Agent Kahill's file.

"Maxine Cassandra Kahill, age twenty four." Tony read out loud. "Geez!"

"Expert marksman," Ziva began before Tony stopped her.

"Wouldn't it be woman?"

"How should I know?!"

"Advanced in martial arts, fluent in Spanish, Italian, and French." Tony continued.

"Specialties in code cracking and can apply mathematical equation in modern day life." Ziva finished. "I think she lied."

"Is Ziva a little jealous?!" Tony mocked.

"I am not jealous. It's just she is a twenty four year old woman. There is no possible way…" Ziva rambled.

"Are you guys done looking at my file?" Came a female voice. The two turned around to find McGee with his hands on his hips as Agent Kahill crossed through the bullpen.

"Um…Wow…Probie; ok it's time for lunch." Tony stared as he began to turn down his computer. The rest gathered their things and walked into the elevator.

"The name's Max, Agent DiNozzo." Max said but Tony just ignored it. As they walked out through the parking lot, Tony laughed as McGee eyed his red sport's car. His breath showing in the air as the end of fall wind rushed past their faces. Max zipped up her coat and began to quicken her pace.

"Max, would you like to join us for lunch?" Ziva asked.

"Thanks but no thanks." Max simply replied

"Hey Probie, I could use a coffee when we get back. You think…" Tony began before he was cut off.

The three turned around at the sound of an engine. They saw as Max hoped her leg over the seat of a dark blue motorcycle and place on a helmet before speeding off.

"WOW," Tony whistled as the new agent sped off. "We got a cool Probie."


	3. DEER!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Max did nothing to hide the rolling of her eyes as Agent DiNozzo ran into the elevator with her. As the doors closed he chuckled as he saw the paper cup in her hand. Practically grabbing the cup he had it up to his lips before the new Probie spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that Agent DiNozzo." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that New Probie?" His eyes shifting down to the tight fitted black pants.

"I didn't take you as the tea type of person." Tony made a disgusted face as he dropped the cup as if it were a toad. Max caught it. "Guess I was right."

With a sigh Tony pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator panel.

"Ok…You know New Probie, you are really getting annoying." Tony moaned.

"Really, how so?!" Max replied pretending to be interested.

"Well you're not…Acting like a Probie." Tony thought for a moment.

"And exactly how does a "probie" act like? Get your coffee?! Hmm."

"Well…" Tony started before Max continued.

"Because let me tell you Agent DiNozzo, I'm not here to get your coffee and be your Probie. I'm here to do my job. Just because McGee doesn't have the balls to stick up to you doesn't mean the same about the rest of us." Max glared at him. At first Tony thought it was Gibbs that was glaring at him. "And it's Max." Max just stared at him before pressing the emergency button again.

"Well that went well." He murmured under his breath.

The doors open to the office as Max quickly exited the elevator and to the new desk that sat beside McGee's. As Tony walked over to his desk he felt a sharp slap on the back of his head.

"Get your own office DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

"Sorry boss."

"David." Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs, we have yet to locate the two suspects." Ziva informed.

"Petty officer Nancy Rimes and Keith Carter." McGee added. "Agent McClane was found near their dressing rooms, they two haven't been seen since they finished their performance at the Benefit."  
"McGee go help Abby. Ziva, DiNozzo," Gibbs tossed a pair of keys over to Ziva. McGee already leaving for the elevator. "Go talk to the fiancé, take Kahill with you. Find a connection between our agent and the victim."

* * *

Max didn't miss the nervous glance that Tony sent Ziva when she twirled her fingers with the keys. Walking to the car Ziva hopped into the driver's side, Tony hopping in the back.

"I have the slight feeling that I should be afraid right now." Max looked at Ziva. She just shrugged.

"I drive like every other person in this country." Ziva replied.

"Hold on for dear life New Probie." Tony mumbled as he braced himself. Ziva pulled sharply out of the garage.

"Dear God…" Max grunted as she tried to keep herself from slamming into the window.

"Gibbs never has a problem with my driving." Ziva stated.

"Yeah that's because Gibbs drives worse than you!" Tony grumbled.

It was close to thirty minutes until they pulled into a long driveway surrounded by bare fields. Max looked to see a large brown mass stop in the middle of the road.

"Ziva, deer." Max said almost nervously. Ziva didn't slow down.

"Ziva, deer!" Tony tried a little loud. The stupid deer didn't move.

"DEER!" both Tony and Max yelled. Ziva swerved sharply. Tony slamming into the car door. When the car was back on the road Max looked back to see the deer stagger a bit, not really looking like it was hurt.

"I think the deer passed out." Max stated.

"Poor little deer." Tony saw the same thing. Ziva stopped abruptly in front of a small house.

"We're here." She calmly said as she pulled herself out of the car.

"O…O God! We're ok,… We're alive, we're fine, we're breathing." Max sighs to herself as she followed suit and exited the car.

"Sweet land!" Tony expelled as he hopped out of the car.

"Stop being so dramatic, Tony." Ziva moaned as she waited for the other to get to the door.

* * *

"Hey Tim." Abby greeted as he walked into the office.

"I bear gifts from Gibbs." He sighed as he placed a large Caff Pow on her desk.

"Well, there weren't any cameras it being the dressing rooms and all." Abby began typing away at the computer. "But there was one in the main hall were everything was hopping." She showed him a very cloudy image of a large group people. At the end of the performance two men got up and walked out before going separate directions. Shortly after another man walked out as well.

"So the performers weren't the only ones back there." Abby explained before taking a long sip of the big drink.

"How long do you think it's going to take to clear this up?!" McGee squinted as he tried to look at the blurred visions.

"I don't know. That was a pretty crappy surveillance camera." Abby sighed as it broke her heart to hear about such equipment. "At least by tomorrow morning."

"Great!" McGee moaned as he realized he nothing for Gibbs.

* * *

"Hey Duck." Gibbs walked into the morgue.

"O…Hello Jethro." Ducky looked up from the body he and Palmer were examining.

"Palmer." Gibbs nodded.

"Hi, Agent's Gibbs." Jimmy chirpily replied.

"Well it looks like we are all done here. Mr. Palmer would you please clean this up." Ducky asked as he walked over to the sink.

"Sure doctor."

"Well, Jethro, what brings you down here?" Ducky smiled.

"Nothing much going on Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Young Maxine seems quite a lovely young woman." Ducky catching on.

"You think doc?"

"O yes. One at such a young age, she seems well beyond her years." Ducky explained as he dried his hands. "I can see she already has your respects. Tell me what the test was this time."

"She matched my glare."

"Interesting. I remember what you did to young Anthony when he first started out." Gibbs chuckled at the memory. Gibbs had gotten start in his face a explained the "Gibbs' Rules" as Abby had called them and Tony had answered,

"_Yeah Boss." _If he had said "Yes sir" he would have been out of there and Gibbs wouldn't have thought a second thought about it.

"For the first week he thought I was gonna talk to him that close all the time." Gibbs added.

"I remember it well." Ducky laughed.

* * *

"Kahill." Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"The fiancé said that Agent McClane was good friends with the suspect, Keith Carter. They apparently went to high school together." Max explained.

"We can still not find the suspects." Ziva added. "And they are not linked to any of the other gatherings that have been occurring in the last two weeks." Max looked up when she mention the other gatherings. Gibbs noticed her change of exprsession.

"Something wrong, Kahill?" He asked. Max looked to see Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony look at her.

"It was reported that two performers were missing a week ago. They haven't been seen since." McGee walked into the bullpen as Tony asked her,

"What kind of performers where they?"

"One was a singer and the other was the pianist." She replied. Gibbs sighed as he looked at Ziva who looked shocked as she discovered the click.

"Petty Officer Nancy Rimes and Keith Carter aren't the suspects, they're the victims."

**A/N: MAHAHAHAHA I LEAVE YOU THERE…OK REVIEW TIME.**


	4. The Probie Truth Tests

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS  
Naval Criminal Investigative Service  
Idiot people not know what the hell it stands for, giving every agent a headache when having to explain it. GAWD!**

Max hung up her phone as she strolled to her door. Gibbs had sent them home around 0800 and she had since taken a shower, looked at her mail, and ate a small dinner. It was now ten o'clock and her neighbor wasn't happy. Hell even she could hear the voice from out in the hallway.

"You're just mad that she yelled at you." Came a familiar voice.

"She did not yell at me McGeek!"

"Would you two stop pickering?!"

"It's bickering."

"Whatever, which one is hers?"  
Rolling her eyes, knowing they wouldn't just go away, Max opened her door.

"You guys are really annoying my neighbors you do know that right?" Max growled as the three turned towards her door.

"We weren't that loud." Tony grumbled.

"My neighbor asked me to shoot you."

"Oh…"

"What are you guys doing here?!" Max groaned annoyed.

"We are um…" Ziva began but stopped.

"We were just…" Tony tried but had to stop as well. McGee just stared at them in amusement.

"Can we come in?" McGee finally asked. Max looked at them before she sighed and walked back into the apartment. Taking that as a yes, they followed. Tony stopped dead when he saw a short knife handle sticking out of the back of her sweatpants.

"I told you. She's some dark sorceress that hypnotized Gibbs and is planning on killing us." Tony groaned at Ziva who merely shoved him further into the apartment. Max pulled the hunter's blade of her pants and threw it down on a small wooden block, so that it stuck there.

"What happened to rule number nine, Tony?" Ziva smirked.

As the group wondered further into her apartment, Ziva somehow ending up in front followed by McGee then Tony. The young Italian jumped when he heard a loud hiss.

"Relax Kit." Max picked up the small Siamese cat. "Can I get you guys anything?" Max added in a tone that said, I don't really care if you want anything, I'm just being polite.

"No thanks." Ziva replied as Max dropped Kit on the couch. The cat looked at McGee before jumping on his shoulder and began purring. Ziva scratched the top of the cat's head before she leaned over to Tony. "I don't think Kit likes you."

"Yeah I can see that thanks." Tony hissed back.

"Ok…So. What the hell are you doing at my apartment?" Max asked.

"We're testing you to see if you lied in your file." Ziva bluntly said. "OW!" She moaned as Tony hit her.

"Ugh." Tony made some strange noise as Ziva hit him harder back.

"We need you to get dressed and get your gun." She finished. Max just stared at them.

"It's a test they do to all the Probies." McGee added.

"Joy." Max grumbled as she moved over to her bedroom. Tony hopped up from the couch after finally losing the staring contest between him and the cat.

"This is…A nice hunter's knife here Probie. Big." Tony began, glaring at the snort that was coming from Ziva.

"Thanks." Max merely replied.

"Where did you get it?" Ziva asked.

"My uncle was a hunter." Max said from her bedroom.

"Really, what did he hunt?" Ziva grabbed the blade from Tony.

"It's complicated." Max sighed. She walked out in a pair of dark jeans. She had a tight fitted long sleeve shirt that was covered by a sleeveless gray hooded sweat shirt. She placed a small case on the table before unlocking it. Holstering the gun, she grabbed Kit and carried her over to her bedroom before closing the door.

* * *

"The objective; to aim where the most pain can be inflicted if not to kill." Ziva smiled, as Tony, McGee, and Max stood before her wearing the protective glasses and headphones. "There's your target." She pointed. McGee terribly hid his laughter as he saw a picture of Tony's head on the normal target sheet.

"HEY!" Tony yelled looking at himself as the target.

"Don't worry Tony. Seeing as how Max has sincerely taking a liking to you, I'm sure she'll let you live." Ziva joked.

Without saying anything Max adjusted her gun and shoot. Tony laughed as the shot when clear over "his" shoulder. With a sigh McGee handed over the small bill to Tony.

"Looks like Probie lied in her file after all." Tony laughed.

"Don't worry Agent DiNozzo my first shot is always to scare." Max smiled. Then she sent about three shots in between the target's legs. McGee grabbed the money back out of Tony's hand smiling.

Without stopping she raised the gun and shot both of the shoulders and then finally one to the head.

"You think that's funny, Probie?!" Tony growled as the target waved back and forth from the speed of the bullets.

"I especially enjoyed the first three." Ziva laughed.

* * *

"You remember this one McGeek?" Tony laughed as they in a small gym.

"What happened?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing happened." McGee quickly replied.

"O I beg to differ." McGee stared at him knowing, that denying it would be useless. "Kate had you eating the mat."

"I'm sorry to break up this little trip to memory lane but I would like to get back home." Max interrupted. It was close to twelve o'clock and she wasn't about to stand around waiting for Tony to finish wrapping the tape around his wrists. She had already shown she could shoot and then she had to confuse them with long mathematical equations. Then she had to answer in questions in three different languages, clearly this team didn't trust her and she couldn't deny it to be a mutual feeling.

Tony sighed as he stood up. Bouncing around a little he began talking.

"Just to let you know New Probie, I don't really fight woman. It just goes against all my morals." Then he took an unexpected punch to her head. Max ducked as he fell on her. She elbowed him square in the back before swinging her leg around and behind his knees, causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Yeah, well maybe you should change those." Max growled placing her foot hard on his chest.

* * *

That next morning, Tony tried hard not to grimace when he sat down in his chair. Max was already busy at her desk. Completely ignoring his presence. Ziva sent Tony smirks at his pain. Max had earned her respects last night after she beat Tony's ass…about five times. Max just rolled her eyes at the evil glares, which said, _you tell anyone about last night and I will make your life hell,_ from Tony as well.

"Anywhere on finding Rimes and Carter yet?" Gibbs came into the bullpen asking.

"Nothing yet Gibbs." Ziva reluctantly replied.

"BOSS!" McGee practically yelled. "We've got a problem."

"Spit it out McGee!" Gibbs impatiently growled.

"Rimes and Carter were found." McGee panted.

"And that's a bad thing?" Tony stared completely confused.

"Boss, they're dead."

**a/n: mahahahaha…ok nothing to say here right now…review**


	5. Ziva Sings Like a Parrot

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

Tony began snapping pictures of the two bodies as Ducky looked over them. McGee was sketching the scene as Ziva walked through the scene. Max, who was instructed to follow Gibbs learning what she can before getting into the really field work, was to observe.**(a/n: not that i think Gibbs would do that but i had nothing for her to do)**

"What have you got for me Duck?" Gibbs walked over to the M.E.

"Ah, Jethro, Maxine, it seems that the female victim was killed from blood loss and our other friend over here from the indications on his neck someone snapped his neck." Ducky informed. "It appears they've been dead for about 48 hours. But come have a look." Ducky waved for them to follow. He had Palmer slightly turn to the bodies over revealing their backs. "Now I would say that these wounds were inflicted over a period of time. They were hit repeatedly with the same object over and over again."

"Those look a lot like whip marks." Max thought out loud. Gibbs turned around staring at her. She quickly cleared her throat and slightly shrugged her shoulders, still looking at him square in the eye. Gibbs turned back around to Ducky with an eyebrow raised.

"Whip marks indeed, young Maxine." Ducky smiled at her encouragely. He looked at Gibbs with a bemused smile as he saw the look in his friends eyes the said, _At least she didn't say sorry. _

"So they were beaten?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll know for sure when we get our friends here back but yes it seems so."

"Alright Duck." Gibbs and Max said their goodbyes before Gibbs began to walk through the scene and under the tape.

"David, McGee! Keep working here. DiNozzo Kahill! You're with me!" Gibbs barked as Tony and Max quickly gathered their things and followed Gibbs to a black NCIS registered SUV. Once again Max watched as Tony gulped seeing Gibbs pull out the keys and hop into the car.

"I would sit in the back New Probie." Tony whispered.

"Should I be afraid again?!" Max replied.

"Has he had his third cup of coffee yet?" Tony asked.

"No."

"Be afraid New Probie, be very afraid." Max watched Tony nod his head vigorously. They both quickly got into the backseat. No sooner had Tony shut his door did Gibbs speed out of the crime scene.

* * *

With new cup of coffee in hand, Gibbs walked swiftly through the garage before walking into the elevator. Tony and Max walking in after him. Max glaring at Tony, who had fallen onto her lap in the car. Tony returning the glare since she had pushed him off making him hit the back of the passenger seat. 

Gibbs stood facing the doors as they closed before slamming down the emergency stop button. He turned to the two younger agents, staring at them for a moment.

"There is another gala tomorrow night and you two are invited." Gibbs informed.

"Boss?" Tony asked confused.

"You two are going undercover." Gibbs continued. "You think you guys can keep from killing each other to do that?"

Max and Tony looked at each other before looking back at Gibbs.

"Yeah boss."

"Good."

"But shouldn't Ziva be with me boss instead of New Probie here." Tony argued before his eyes widened realizing he just argued with Gibbs.

"She'll be there with McGee. Besides Ziva sings like a parrot." Gibbs merely replied.

"Wait…What!?"

**a/n: Ha I got it! YES! Victory dance. It came to me when I was at school today! I had already written this chapter about six times! Ok review time…All you have to do is click that small purple button.**


	6. Undercover Fields

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

To be a good undercover agent you have to find the best way to get attention. The particular profile for an agent on the inside is to lie low, especially with groups that is dangerous... so you don't do that. Lying low is the way to make the group think you _are _an undercover agent, especially if the group has seen one to many movies. But criminals that go out shooting an armed agent while being at a benefit full of marines and naval officers not only think they're all big and bad, dangerous in other words, but also make it obvious that they are there to harm you.

The best way for the agent is to NOT stay in one group, mingle throughout the entire party. Be very flashy and get your name out there.

* * *

"Hey, the name's Logan Roxfield." Tony introduced. "And my fiancée, Christine Evans."

* * *

"Hi there, Thom E. Gemcity." McGee nodded to the small group. Ziva held out her hand to one of the men. 

"Bianca Bailon." She greeted.

* * *

Female operatives should cling to their men without looking like you were just picked up from a street corner. Act like you belong there.

* * *

Max held her arm affectionately onto Tony's arm, leaning against him as some group began to introduce themselves.

* * *

In most cases you will have another group from your team at the same banquet as you. This is what the criminals mainly look for. Instead of being tense and giving your teammates the same greeting, act like good friends that already planned ahead of time to see each other at the benefit. No matter how good of an actor you are criminals will always be able to sense the tension.

* * *

"Thom!" Max called over to McGee and Ziva who rushed over. Max leaned in for McGee and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she leaned over to Ziva and gave her a small hug before wrapping her arm around Tony's again. Tony who had shaken McGee's hand, patting him on the back, 

"Good to see you again Thom." He smirked. He then bowed low to Ziva and before kissing her hand. "Bianca, lovely as ever."

* * *

A simple compact mirror can help any female operatives. If used properly you can see everyone in the room while still looking as if you're checking your face for a small blemish or fault in make up. 

All men need is a small pair of glasses and two magnified lenses. You can place them on without having huge owl eyes to the other fellow occupants in the room and still see every detail of everyone.

Use other things in the party, such as a wine glass, to your advantage.

* * *

Tony placed on a pair of small lens glasses before smiling again. Taking in the detail of the ceiling before looking back into the crowd. Max quickly grabbed two champagne glasses taking one for herself before handing one to Tony. 

"Are you old enough to drink that?!" Tony mocked under his breath.

"Just remember you can't play beer pong with these." Max coldly hissed before once again placing her arm around Tony's.

* * *

And finally you need accessories that pop with out causing too much distraction. The attention is supposed to be on you remember. An engagement ring is an easy way for a GPS in case anything goes wrong with your agent.

* * *

"My dear what a lovely ring." An elderly woman smiled as Tony and Max walked by. "Young man you have quite the eye." 

"Thank you ma'am." Tony replied as he placed a proud smile on his face.

"Yes he spoils me rotten." Max laughed.

"That indeed. But we women enjoy that type of treatment don't we!?" She whispered the last part to Max. "Such a beautiful cut."

* * *

Most people pay attention to see if the diamond is real, not really looking at the gold band. For that all it takes is gold paint and good shoe shiner product. 

Any man can use a simple Rolex to keep up their sleeves while still making it to show part of its appearance.

* * *

"Honey what time is it?!" Max looked up at Tony who pulled up his arm. 

"It's…9:30." Tony replied. "We better go get ready. Excuse us."

"It was very nice to meet you, we should do lunch." Max added before they swiftly walked back to the dressing rooms.

* * *

When moving to an isolated location, you must not drop your cover. There is a good possibility that something is bugged. If you are in fact bugged you need to get into your character more than ever. Whether it is an engaged couple alone in a dressing room...

* * *

As Tony closed the dressing room door, he swiftly locked it and turned back to Max. Lunging at each other they pressed their lips together. Max placed her left hand into Tony's hair the other one on his back, grabbing at his jacket. Tony holding her lower back and high up on her thigh lifted her onto the counter. Max held onto Tony's face as they placed their tongues into each other's mouth.

* * *

or a rich author donating money to the cause you are at the benefit for in the first place.

* * *

"And finally we would like to thank Thom E. Gemcity, author of "Deep Six", for his generous donation of ten thousand dollars to our Naval-marine corps." A woman announced before the room erupted with gasps and clapping. McGee who walked up to the stage, Ziva in tow, went to the small microphone. 

"Thank you. My book has sailed in popularity that I couldn't even imagine. I couldn't think of a better way than to help out the corps. Thank you once again." And with that McGee held his arm out for Ziva and walked off the stage.

The woman walked back to the microphone and waited until the clapping died down. "Thank you everyone. Now please help me introduce our main performance this evening, Logan Roxfield and Christine Evans."

**a/n: HA! I don't know about you but I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Ok review time. AND the benefit is for the Naval-marine corps. I googled them! HA…ok review me.**


	7. Officer Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the song**

"Mhmm…Logan." Max whispered before Tony kissed her again.

"Yeah Christine?"

"Do you…think…" Max began. The two looked up at the door after hearing McGee's name called.

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"Good. Now get off me!" Max rolled her eyes as she shoved Tony off of her and hopped down from the counter. Looking into the mirror she quickly fixed her hair, took a sip of the small mug of tea, and walked out of the room.

With a sigh Tony looked into the mirror himself and smiled. He then looked down at the small mug. Curious he lifted the mug up, sniffing it before, taking a sip. He gagged.

"God!" He yelped as he placed the mug back down and walked out the door.  
He quickly fixed his tux as he walked through the hall, into the small backstage, and straight into Max, who surprisingly didn't glare at him.

"Um…Christine?" Tony nervously laughed as a waiter walked by.

"I can't do it." Max mumbled. Tony looked at her before looking out at the crowd who had gathered around the stage.

"What do you mean you can't do it?! You did it with me when we practiced!" Tony hissed.

"Yeah well it's not so hard to pretend you're not in the room!" Max retorted.

"Well New Probie…There comes a time when someone will tell you, you don't have to do it." He sighed. Then he heard their names being called out. "Well this isn't one of those times." And with that he practically shoved her onto the stage.

Walking onto the stage Tony gave the crowd a small wave before sitting down on the piano bench. Raising his hands he placed them onto the keyboard and gracefully played the notes, filling the air with the music. With a smile on his face he continued to play but inside he was frantically begging that Max wouldn't freeze up.

**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right**

Ziva looked around at the room scanning it for any activity.

**Oh, and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?**

McGee watched the stage and backstage door keeping an eye for anyone planning on going into the backstage hallway.

**He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight**

"Be watching DiNozzo's and Kahill's six." Gibbs murmured, vigilantly watching from the base truck.

**Oh, when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?**

Tony grinned as he continued to play. Looking out into the crowd in front of him.

**I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long...so long**

Max surprisingly kept her voice steady. She moved her head around as she sang, looking at the people that had caught her eye earlier that night.

**He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the ends, he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take**

"When has Tony known how to play the piano?!" Ziva asked as McGee kept his eyes on the main exits.

**Oh, when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?**

"Can't sing my ass!" Gibbs scuffed as he gathered up his gear.

**He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
Beautiful, beautiful disaster  
Beautiful disaster**

The crowd erupted with applause as Max quickly bowed. Tony stood from the piano bench and walked forward. Grabbing Max's hand he gave her a quick kiss before taking his bow, listening to the crowd awe at them. Waving goodnight to everyone the couple walked off stage.

"You did good New Probie." Tony whispered to Max as they made their way down the hallway.

Smiling Max continued to quickly pick up her pace to the dressing room, not noticing Tony suddenly grab the wall for support before falling to the ground. Max quickly realized just how hard it was to keep her eyes open. The room began to spin faster and faster until Max wanted to hurl. Her knees buckled under before she fell as well to the ground. Mere feet away from Tony who also lay unconscious.

* * *

McGee nodded to Ziva before the two began to swiftly walk back to the dressing room hallway. As soon as Ziva reached for the door, McGee jumped when he felt a pair of hands grab for him. He turned around to see an elderly woman, the same one who was admiring Max's engagement ring. 

"Young man that was a very generous donation you made." She smiled.

"Thank you ma'am…excu" He began before she cut him off again.

"I am also a great fan of your book. My favorite character is that L.J. Tibbs fellow. Even though he is harsh he…" She began before Ziva pulled McGee from her.

"Excuse us ma'am." Ziva said with a forced grin on her face. The two made it to the hallway before unholstering their weapons.

"Where is Tony and Max?" Ziva asked. Narrowing her eyes she continued down the hallway.

* * *

Gibbs looked up sharply at the monitor as gunfire and screams erupted. He was already sprinting into the benefit, weapon drawn, as soon as Ziva finished the sentence. 

"OFFICER DOWN!"

**a/n: okey dokey…What did you think? Hmm I need to know people. Leave me one.**


End file.
